Juggernaut
The Juggernaut is a large quadruped Infested creature, armed with formidable ranged attacks and deadly close-quarters combat abilities, which combined with its heavy armor makes it an intimidating opponent. Its abilities include a charge attack, a scaled version of the Phorid's spine strike and the ability to resurrect a number of nearby dead Infested. Tactics *The Juggernaut will make its presence known on any Infested mission by roaring accompanied with flickering lights, in a fashion similar to assassins like the Stalker. The roar will buff a number of Infested units within the vicinity of the player, indicated by an orange aura around them. The Juggernaut will only spawn if several of these buffed units are killed. The more players there are in a Squad, the more Infested must be killed to lure the Juggernaut out. If the player does not wish for the Juggernaut to spawn, they may simply avoid combat for the next minute or so. **This Roar will also disable active powers like Mind Control to all infested within range. **The Juggernaut will always roar a second time if it is not lured out after the first roar. After the second roar the Juggernaut will not influence the mission any further. *The Juggernaut's armor allows it to greatly reduce the damage of all attacks done against it, it can only be reliably damaged by attacking its two weak points. **The first weak point is its glowing stomach located on its underside, which it will slowly expose from time to time to do a ground stomp attack. Normally this is hidden from most weapons until it decides to stomp, but it is possible to use launcher explosives to bounce it underneath the creature to damage it while its still quadrupedal. **The second is the maw on its back that it uses to launch either a quill shot or deploy its toxic smokescreen. Normally it is closed, but for a split second; it will open the maw to launch its chosen attack, when it is opened, it is also vulnerable to massive damage when that point is shot. Be careful however, as if it chooses to launch the quill shot; it can easily decimate lightly-armored frames in a single barrage at close range, so attacking it in this method either requires a survivable frame or split-second timing. *The Juggernaut is incapable of climbing high surfaces. If it cannot be defeated; simply luring it to a deep pit by goading it to charge at you and running away can render it mostly harmless. *Can be damaged by using Trinity's second ability. Percentage based damage such as Slash also trivializes Juggernaut encounters. Notes *Can become Mind Controlled but for minimal duration. *Can be put to sleep by Ivara's sleep arrows but for minimal duration. *Can be chained with Harrow's first ability. *Can be proc-ed with damage. *Can be proc-ed with Slash damage, which bypasses Juggernaut's armor and weakspots, and deals full damage. *Can be brought back as a Shadow although this may be unintended. *Does count as a kill objective in Exterminate missions, and thus will be indicated on the minimap objective indicator. *Its roar can cancel the effects of Mind Control on nearby infested. *The Juggernaut will spawn only when a large portion of the buffed infested are killed within about a minute of its original roar. *Though being said that it is protected by impenetrable armor, Nidus's Virulence and Ember's World On Fire both seem to bypass that armor. **The Phage will also somewhat bypass it, dealing minor damage over time. **Orvius's channeling thrown attacks will also ignore Juggernaut's armor. *Resource boosters do not affect the materials dropped by the Juggernaut, but Desecrate will cause it to drop a second material and gives a second chance at the Pherliac Pods Blueprint. *Utilizing Valkyr's Hysteria or Rhino's Iron Skin can help the player get close to the Juggernaut and attack more frequently and not have to worry about its high damage attacks or other Infested. *If the player manages to stay hidden after killing all nearby Infested, the Juggernaut will enter an unalerted state. This will enable the player to initiate a stealth attack on it, potentially one-shotting it if the player has a high damage melee weapon. If the player doesn't manage to kill it, they can repeat the process. *The first roar announcing the Juggernaut's appearance seems to trigger regardless of whether or not any infested have been killed. A common tactic is to run past all infested until the first roar and then turn and kill all following infested. *Ash's augment does not strip Juggernaut's armor. Trivia *The Juggernaut is based on the Juggernaut Behemoth, which was the last of the winning entries of the Enemies of the Tenno contest to be implemented into the game, and was designed by player SilverBones, who also designed the Silva & Aegis melee weapon. *The Juggernaut was introduced in without being mentioned in the update notes. Bugs *After the Juggernaut's first roar, sometimes all Infested units will have the orange aura for the rest of the mission. }} Media *First roar announcing the Juggernaut: :: *Lotus announcement: :: :: *Second roar announcing the Juggernaut: :: *Spawn: :: :: Warframe - Roar Juggernaut Juggernaut 'Level 100' (Warframe) juggernaut.jpg|Juggernaut in Simulacrum infestedspawnglitch.jpg|An example showing a spawn glitch from the Juggernaut, spawning very high level Infested =Patch History= }} See also *Juggernaut Behemoth, the larger boss variant. Category:Infested Category:Update 16 Category:Community Concept Category:Field Boss